Miracle Tears
by SakuraCelestialFabienne
Summary: Sakura has left the acting industry and is now a scientist. She has a new companion to work with but when she pulls him into a disaster, can her emotions save him? Plz R+R.
1. Leave

Author's Notes Well, I'm back again. Somebody said that 'Sakura' being a model was someone else's idea so this time. Sakura is a scientist. How's that for different? Please read and review. Sakura has not met Li yet and there is no magic in the story.  
  
Key ~characters thoughts~  
  
"speech [duh!]"  
  
*flashback*  
  
Miracle Tears  
  
Chapter 1 Leave  
  
Sakura and Madison sat in the middle of a dense forest. Animals gathered round to hear them sing. Their singing was so charming and sweet that it was impossible for people and animals alike to ignore them.  
  
"Ahhhhhh. Don't you love the forest?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes. It cleanses my heart and soul. It refreshes my memory. It reminds me of my childhood."  
  
An applause soon rose from a mob of people sitting in front of a camera. A chubby man wallked towards Sakura and Madison and gave them mob a big smile.  
  
"You two were great. Thanks to you, my movie is going to be a success."  
  
The man walked Sakura and Madison offstage.  
  
Sakura was now twenty and her shape was sure to attract any male who took a glimpse of her. Indeed, she had been asked to go on dates at least ten times a day. Surprisingly, she rejects all of them. Her auburn hair slides down her straight back to her hips and her emerald eyes light up the darkest of dark hearts. She was a girl of anyone's dream.  
  
Her friend Madison was just as pretty. Her amethyst eyes shone like the stars and her sleek dark purple hair with shades of black were longer than Sakura's, going down past her hips. Her body was in good shape, though not a nice as Sakura's.  
  
Once they were offstage, Sakura and Madison relaxed a bit. They planned to rinse their faces but before they got the chance, another actor from the movie came and asked Sakura to go on a date.  
  
"For the last time, NO!" Sakura shook her head. "I QUIT. I QUIT AND I QUIT."  
  
Everyone around Sakura looked at her. Their faces were full of suprise. An actress, paid over one million dollars per month was going to quit acting.  
  
"You can't. My movie is doomed. Please stay." said the man. He was actually the director.  
  
"No, no and no. I want my pay and then I will look for a new occupation."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Everyone watched as Sakura followed the director into the office. Then many whispers started to begin. Each one concerning Sakura's leave. If anyone looked Madison's way, they would have noticed tears streaming down her cheek. Her best friend was going to leave her life forever.  
  
After a while, Sakura appeared from the office. Her handbag was tightened and she walked towards Madison.  
  
"Sorry Madison."  
  
She gave Madison one last hug and then disappeared past the gates of the set. She set off on her way to be an ordinary person; or so she tries.  
  
Author's Note This is the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
*scf* 


	2. News

Key: ~thoughts~  
  
"speech"  
  
*flashback*  
  
Miracle Tears  
  
Chapter Two: News  
  
Sakura walked to her six storey home. Her acting career had given her many things. A huge home, wonderful friends, loyal servants and most of all- luxury but now, the sensations drifted away. She walked through the marble hallway until she entered the living room. Flopping herself down on the couch caused the attention of many servants.  
  
"Are you okay?" Silvia asked. Silvia was her favourite servant but she usually treated her like a friend, a equal.  
  
"Yeah, fine," answered Sakura in a grumpy voice.  
  
Sensing her anger, Silvia withdrew. "If you'd like to talk then I'm always with you. K?"  
  
Next day, the sun was shining brightly when Sakura decided to find a new occupation but priorities come first. She had to tell her servants the story, pay them and aske them all to leave. ~My new life. It's wonderful. [sigh] I could just remember when my career started. *I was acting in the school musical and I had the main part. It was the final performance so I made it a good one but one thing I didn't know was that Henry Hopkins, a world famous director, was watching me. He hired me and boy I was happy.* Now I've given it all away, to someone who might not deserve it better than I do. Oh well.~  
  
Sakura continued to walk to the public room where she would ask all servants to come and receive their pay.  
  
"Hello. This is Sakura speaking. I have quit working in the acting industry so I wish all of you's to come to my office and receive you pay and then you may be allowed to roam the world. Thank you."  
  
Every servant looked at her, the silence and awe was unimaginable. It continued, the stare, the shock the-  
  
ring  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi Madison. How's it going? I hope you are not missing me too much." Sakura paused and her mouth dropped open.  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"I'm on the cover of the newspaper! More?"  
  
Sakura's already opened mouth widened and turned into a smile.  
  
"I'll thank the media this time."  
  
"Bye Madison."  
  
Sakura drove to the newsagent. People gaped at her when she passed. When she finally got to the newspaper stand, she had to hand everyone an autography because they insisted on it, she bought Reedington Prophet and left. Half a hundred people were screaming their heads off, asking for her autograph.  
  
"Phew."  
  
Author's Note: Well, that's chapter two. Hope you liked it. So, what did the paper have that Sakura looked forward to? Please review.  
  
Bye  
  
*scf*s 


	3. Double A

Author's Note: Hello. It's meeeeeeeeeeeee again. Anyway, I'm going to use 'decent' Japanese names because someone said that American/Aussie names were not decent. [weep]. Oh well [happy again].  
  
Name Conversion:  
  
Sakura-Sakura  
  
Syaoran-Li  
  
Tomoyo-Madison  
  
Eriol-Eli  
  
K.  
  
Miracle Tears  
  
Chapter 3: Double A  
  
Sakura arrived back at her mansion and she flipped through the paper. There was ten pages dedicated to her leave. 'majorly overrated'. Finally she decided to look at the first page, where the main thing she wanted was printed.  
  
'LEAVE ALL SHE HAD BEHIND  
  
Acting Star, Sakura Kinomoto, left the industry after actor Justin Powr tried to flirt with her. She had just finished filming 'From City to Forest' when next thing she annoucnes is she is going to quit.  
  
Many people are appalled at her behavoir though some companies are proud.......'  
  
Sakura skimmed the next part of the paper until she reached the bottom of the page.  
  
'Below are occupations which managers think Miss Kinomoto will benefit from.  
  
Be a Model- phone [K, I'm making up numbers so if it by chance is your number, bad luck. Just kidding] 93647538. Severine.  
  
Be a Singer- phone 93647263. Britney.'  
  
Sakura skimmed through this part of the page. Every job article [forgot what they are called] were closely related to the media until.......  
  
'Be a Scientist- phone 91234567. Eriol'  
  
Sakura dialed the number and a male picked up the phone. He didn't seem very old yet his voice was serious and expressionless. [you all probably know who he is].  
  
"Hello. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Can I please speak to Mr Eriol." Sakura paused nervously. "Hello. Is this Mr Eriol." "K. Eriol I'd like to apply for the job." "So it's 1 Blue Street, Tomoeda. Bye."  
  
Sakura sighed to herself. 'Eriol wants to have an appointment at 2pm. It's already 11am. I better get ready.'  
  
Sakura prepared herself for the appointment. She took this very seriously. By 1pm she was ready. She looked at herself in her mirror. Her makeup was perfect. The baby pink, sleevless knee-length skirt was hugging her body really nicely. Her hair was down with a baby pink hair band stretching from her right to left ear.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Sakura drove to Blue Street. The lab seemed enormous. 1 Blue Street took up the whole street. It surprised her that she never noticed it. She walked into the lab. Everyone looked at her. Not only at her beauty but at her. Just her. Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto?" It was the same serious and expressionless voice that Sakura heard on the phone. Sakura turned. She faced a boy, her age with amber brown eyes and chestnut hair. His hands were in his lab coat but that made him look cool. He was in a rather good shape.  
  
"Hi. I'm Sakura. Do you know where Eriol is?"  
  
"Yes. He's expecting you. By the way, I'm Syaoran. Nice to meet you."  
  
Sakura followed Syaoran past many other identical [simile. K?] people. Everyone of them seemed to be gaping at her.  
  
"Eriol. Miss Kinomoto is here."  
  
"Please, call me Sakura."  
  
"Thank you Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran walked away, though his mind was still on Sakura.  
  
An hour passed and Sakura walked out of Eriol's office.  
  
"Thank you Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Thank YOU. Bye."  
  
As Sakura left the building, Eriol walked towards Syaoran.  
  
"It looks like my little assistant is going to have a girl mate soon."  
  
Syaoran blushed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"She's going to be YOUR partner in science. You like her, am I right?" Eriol lifted his eyebrow. 'Hopely, she will let me meet that gorgeous Tomoyo. he he'  
  
"I.....I....don't......."  
  
"Don't say it Syaoran."  
  
"I know you have a crush on her. Why do you watch every one of her movies without fail and you get them on DVD without fail. You bought every poster of her without fail. Why?"  
  
"Because......."  
  
"You like her."  
  
Syaoran walked away. It was never any use arguing with Eriol. He was so stubborn.  
  
Author's Note: Hello. It's me again. I'm annoying aren't I. That was chapter 3. Please review.  
  
*scf* 


	4. First Impressions

Miracle Tears  
  
Chapter 4- First Impressions  
  
Sakura dressed suitably for her first day at her new occupation. She drove to her work, her mind on the road AND on the fact that life will be 100 times [AN: sorry but I am totally addicted to maths] harder without her servants, her driver and the 100 other assistants she had. Instead, she was going to be an assistant herself. She still had her gorgeous house but she felt it would be too big soon.  
  
"Ah. Sakura."  
  
Sakura was greeted with warm welcomes.  
  
"Hi, Eriol."  
  
"Well, let me introduce you to someone. His name is Syaoran Li. You've met him haven't you?" asked Eriol while they walked towards one of the many labs.  
  
Sakura racked through her brain for the name Syaoran.  
  
"Ah. Wasn't he your assistant?"  
  
"Yes, but you're going to work with him." Seeing the shock on Sakura's face, Eriol quickly added in, "Not as my personal assistant though. I'm going to give you special conditions. You two are allowed to work on anything as long as you don't blow up the lab or scorch you eyebrows or hurt anybody." [AN: I luv science! Boring aren't I?]  
  
"That sounds simple enough."  
  
"Ah. Here's my little pal."  
  
Sakura looked ahead. She came face to face with the messy chestnut haired boy she met yesterday. She couldn't help but feel that he was rather cute.  
  
"Hi Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran blushed when he heard his first name. No one at the lab ever called him by his first name apart from Eriol. Two reasons. One, everybody respected him. He was going to be the future leader of the Li clan and was in Japan only to get some practice on how to live on his own. Two, he would usually scowl at anybody who dared to say the word Syaoran. Today however, he didn't do anything much.  
  
"Hi. Do you want me to show you where the lab is?" he offered.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Um, Syaoran. I want to talk to you," Interrupted Eriol.  
  
"Okay." Syaoran's voice sounded depressed [AN: that's how I'm feeling now. We missed out on double English and were forced to watch boring performances. Ughhhhh.]  
  
Sakura shuffled on her feet a little.  
  
"Sorry, Sakura. The lab is on your far right."  
  
Sakura walked down the long corridor until she reached the 50th room on the right.[AN: It's a huge lab]  
  
Meanwhile, Eriol and Syaoran were having a very embarrassing talk.  
  
"So, you didn't go over the roof when she called you Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran blushed.  
  
"But, I'm surprised you haven't asked her to organise a date with her co- star yet." Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  
  
This time, Eriol blushed.  
  
They both went their separate ways.  
  
The door creaked open causing Sakura to jump.  
  
"Oh, hi Syaoran. Do you know what these bottles are?"  
  
"Yeah. The blue formula is copper sulfate, the white strips are magnesium, inside that gas compressor [AN: is that right?] is liquid nitrogen…." Syaoran went through every chemical in the lab. It took one hour. "Sorry Sakura." He shivered as he said her name.  
  
"Don't be sorry." Her voice sent Syaoran off into dreamland. "Hello?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
"We could try mixing some of these formulas together?"  
  
The two continued with experiments. They mixed compounds with atoms, atoms with mixtures and mixtures with gases.  
  
"You know Syaoran, this is better than all the days I've had in the acting industry. It's so fun here."  
  
Syaoran blushed, accidentally putting an extra drop of salt water into their compound of copper sulfate and tap water. [AN: it's not a real sort of experiment. I…..yes the one and only me…….made it up.]  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed Sakura.  
  
Syaoran just laughed, receiving evil glares from Sakura.  
  
"Hey calm down, it was only sound effects that I created." Said Syaoran.  
  
"Ugh, ugh, ugh."  
  
At the end of the day, Sakura met up with Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo. It's so fun working in the labs with this Syaoran guy. He's so funny."  
  
"Not scared of perverts any more are you?"  
  
"Tomoyo! He's not a pervert!"  
  
"Sakura likes someone! Ooooooh! Sakura's in love!"  
  
Sakura blushed. Her face turned all red.  
  
"I just have a very good first impression of him. That's ALL!"  
  
"You sure? First impressions are usually the one you keep your whole life."  
  
"Tomoyo, he doesn't even like me."  
  
On the other side of the very same park…….  
  
"Eriol! Stop talking about Sakura. She does not like me!"  
  
"We'll see about that!" smirked Eriol.  
  
Author's Note: phew. That was a long chapter for me anyway. Please review. Thanx.  
  
*scf* 


	5. Tomoyo's Visit

Miracle Tears  
  
Chapter 5: Tomoyo's Visit  
  
The following days shone with the same rays of fun as Sakura's first day. Syaoran continuously laughed and smiled which usually made Sakura laugh as well. Eriol was really nice to Sakura. Sakura was having the time of her life.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol walked down the hallway of the house they shared.  
  
"So, Eriol, have you met Tomoyo yet?" asked a sly Syaoran.  
  
"Well no but I happened to notice that you were talking in your sleep last night." Syaoran blushed.  
  
**flashback**  
  
It was 1:45am and Eriol was jerked awake by mumbling from a nearby room.  
  
"Who broke into the house this time?"  
  
The noise led him to Syaoran's room. The lights were closed but a loud voice was heard.  
  
"Don't leave me, Sakura. You don't know how much you mean to me. If only… if only… if only…. I would be brave enough to ask you out. You're so cute."  
  
The noise stopped.  
  
"So descendant is head over heels for that ex movie star. This could get interesting."  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
Silence drifted between them as they drove towards the lab. Their eyes met two limousines parked in front of the building. Eriol's eyes widened with surprise.  
  
"So, is it Tomoyo?"  
  
"Uhh. Dunno."  
  
They got out of the car and walked down into the building. They were greeted with silence. Unusual silence.  
  
"I wonder where everybody is?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"OMG. It's actually you. Can I please have your autograph," screamed a voice from the room where………  
  
Sakura and Syaoran did their experiments.  
  
The two hurried towards the room. As they stepped inside, a natural beauty, just as beautiful as Sakura, smiled. Tomoyo Daidouji [spelling?].  
  
"OMG!" Eriol fainted almost immediately after he said that.  
  
"Sakura, who's he?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"My boss. The reason why I asked you to come."  
  
"Cool. He's sorta cute, I must admit."  
  
Sakura gave Tomoyo one of her smiles and Tomoyo gladly returned it.  
  
"Ahem." Syaoran cleared his throat. "Can everyone please get back to their work?" Everyone obeyed, excluding Sakura.  
  
"Hi Syaoran. This is my friend Tomoyo. Tomoyo this is Syaoran." The two exchanged looks.  
  
"Hi," they said simultaneously.  
  
A conversation grew between the three of them. Most of the questions involved Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey, don't talk about movies again. K?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran exchanged quizzical looks.  
  
"I quit the business too. There were far too many perverts."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Ohhh." Said the floor.  
  
"Eriol!!!!!! We totally forgot about him," exclaimed Sakura.  
  
Eriol slowly made his way to his feet and stood up.  
  
"Hi I'm Eriol Hiragwiza [spelling?]. You may call me Eriol madam Tomoyo and if you don't mind, I reckon you're a goddess and an angel." He directed this towards Tomoyo causing her to fume crimson.  
  
"Hi Eriol. Well, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything, my angel."  
  
Tomoyo blushed again.  
  
"Well, is a space where I can seek a position in this industry?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Tomoyo followed Eriol out of the room towards his office.  
  
"Guess it's the two of us now," started Sakura.  
  
"yeah."  
  
The two started on their experimentation. Within one hour, a tomato ran into the room [don't take this as an offence anybody].  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
"Sakura guess what?"  
  
"Let me guess. We have a costume designer to work with us."  
  
"Close but no. Eriol asked me out."  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stared at her wide-eyed. Eriol, the annoying pest [Syaoran's thought] has just asked one of the most gorgeous girls out.  
  
"You said no. Right?"  
  
"No. I said yes. I mean he's sooooooooo cute. His hair is just perfect. His eyes twinkle like the brightest star. His-"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran shook their heads and continued to work while Tomoyo babbled on about how gorgeous Eriol was. They attempted to block their ears but the attempt failed.  
  
"And his voice is like golden thread that corresponds to my thoughts," ended Tomoyo.  
  
"OMG! It's five'o' clock. I'm going out at seven. Damn it. I'm so late." Tomoyo rushed out of the building leaving Sakura and Syaoran wild-eyed, again. Sakura broke this habit and followed Tomoyo's actions.  
  
"Bye, Syaoran. Cya 2moro."  
  
Syaoran just stood there.  
  
"Bye."  
  
As Sakura left the building, Eriol walked in.  
  
"Poor friend. Hasn't even got a date yet. You just wait."  
  
Eriol left Syaoran blank.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
Author's Note: Hi everybody. It's me again. Aren't I annoyting? Anyway, can people who do this do me two favours.  
  
Tell me how to spell Eriol and Tomoyo's surname……..  
  
REVIEW.  
  
Thanks. Bye.  
  
*scf* 


	6. Date! Date? Date!

Miracle Tears  
  
Chapter Six- Date! Date? Date!  
  
As six' o'clock flew out the window, Tomoyo, along with Sakura's help, dressed herself up as beautifully as anyone ever could. She was wearing a violet silk alter top [you know the tops that don't have straps but tie around the neck. That's what they are. K?] That made her smashing amethyst eyes stand out. On her waist hang a thin loose belt that had no effect in holding her amethyst coloured three quarter skirt that was also made of silk. On her feet, she had thinly strapped platforms [you guessed it, it's violet] that made her pale skin sparkle in the night-light. Her make up was just in place. Violet eye shadow and remarkable pink lipstick. She looked absolutely perfect.  
  
"Tomoyo, turn around," said Sakura. Tomoyo spun around and gasped as she saw an astonishing reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Is that me?"  
  
"You're beautiful aren't you Tomoyo?"  
  
"This time, I have to say yes." She glanced at the clock, and gasped again. "OMG! It's six thirty. I can't be late." Tomoyo rushed to the door but at the same time making sure that her appearance wasn't ruined.  
  
"Take care and bye." Sakura's voice echoed down the hallway.  
  
"Bye," echoed a replica of Tomoyo's voice.  
  
Sakura watched as Tomoyo's Silver Ferrari passed down the driveway. She plopped down on a couch and looked around. Everything seemed to have Syaoran's face on it. 'Stop thinking about him. Get a hold of yourself Sakura.' Soon Sakura was asleep, her hair dangling in front of her face.  
  
Meanwhile, Tomoyo and Eriol were having a 'romantic' dinner. Tomoyo occasionally blushed when her eyes met Eriol's deep pools of sapphire. Eriol's food would choke in his throat whenever he glanced at Tomoyo. It was Eriol who started the conversation.  
  
"So how are you?"  
  
"How are YOU?"  
  
"I'm fine, Miss Daidouji."  
  
"No need for royalties. Call me Tomoyo."  
  
Then they were silent again until…  
  
'Ring ring'  
  
"Hello. Eriol speaking." An inaudible reply came through. "Really! I can't believe you've gotten over those nerves. It's so unlike you, Syaoran. Bye."  
  
"You wouldn't believe it Tomoyo. Syaoran has.. has.. asked Sakura out!" blurted out Eriol. Tomoyo jumped off her seat and fell onto the floor awakening the whole restaurant.  
  
"Tomoyo! Are you okay?" Eriol knelt beside Tomoyo and couldn't resist the urge to blush. Luckily, for him, a voice called out to him.  
  
"Sir, your dessert is coming up."  
  
"Yes, my quadruple decker chocolate ice-cream with 20 scoops of triple swirled chocolate ice-cream [no such dessert but I think it sounds tasty]. Yes please send two of that up." He helped Tomoyo off the ground. Amethyst met Sapphire and blush met blush. Eriol let go of Tomoyo's hand and turned around, ashamed at his impolite manner.  
  
Two hours later, Eriol and Tomoyo walked out of the restaurant. They were both looking like they were in a dream. Their hands were intertwined between each other's and Tomoyo's silky amethyst hair was on Eriol's shoulders. They walked past many people and sat themselves under a huge Cherry Blossom Tree.  
  
"This tree reminds me of Sakura. She loves cherry blossoms."  
  
"Is that true, Tomoyo? She has a good taste of favourites and even in guys." Eriol gave Tomoyo one of his sly grins and they both cracked up laughing.  
  
"Eriol, we could try to get them together. I mean how hard can it be?" [AN: I decided that there has to be magic in this story. Sorry if this confuses you.]  
  
Eriol gave Tomoyo another one of his grins but instead of laughing, he moved his face towards Tomoyo's face. Soon they were less than inches apart. Eriol stared into Tomoyo's face, his eyes started to sparkle. He blew over Tomoyo's faces and she smiled.  
  
"Eriol, I feel different."  
  
"I know. I have given you one month of magical powers. Use it wisely on Sakura. I'll use mine of Syaoran. Soon no one will be able to come between them."  
  
Tomoyo smiled one of her brightest smile. She raised her arm and flower petals started to rise into the sky. They fluttered above Eriol and Tomoyo and soon, one by one, they began to descend. They descended onto two 'friends'. Two friends that were absorbed in kissing each other they couldn't realise anything else.  
  
Tomoyo pulled away from Eriol's grasp. She was gasping for air but Eriol just smiled.  
  
"How did you do that? How can you not need to gasp for air?"  
  
"Magic. It's all magic. Magic can do many things."  
  
A dreamy expression came over Tomoyo's face. Stars started to form in her eyes and her mouth widened into a bright smile.  
  
At Tomoyo's residence, Sakura was muttering to herself.  
  
"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! He asked me out! Am I in a fantasy? Am I in dreamland? Please tell me I'm not dreaming." She walked towards the kitchen 'accidentally' knocked over a bucket of water and drenched herself. "YES!!! This is reality." Then she walked back into the lounge room and was soon snoozing the night away.  
  
Author's Note: How was it? I know it's lame and moving fast but I can't help it. I'm so stupid!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, please review. Please do me a favour. REVIEW!!  
  
*scf* 


	7. Sorry

Author's Note: A few answers: Eriol told Tomoyo all about magic because he trusted her [duh, he asked her out] and they took two hours because they spent more time looking at each other.  
  
Miracle Tears  
  
Chapter 7: Sorry  
  
The next day, Tomoyo started her first day of work. Her ability to manipulate ideas gave Sakura and Syaoran a challenging time. They, despite their wonderful abilities, never thought that Tomoyo would ever have a trace of magic in her genes.  
  
"Tomoyo, you really know your stuff," exclaimed Sakura after some time.  
  
"Yeah, I never imagined movie stars to be good at science," commented Syaoran. Sakura shot him death glares afterwards.  
  
"Well, I mean elementary school has a lot of influence especially that project we did in year four. Remember Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I'll go get some chemicals for something."  
  
As Tomoyo walked to get 'chemicals' she 'accidentally' pushed Sakura forward causing her to fall into the arms of Syaoran. The two looked at each other, a hue of pink rising to their forehead. Despite this blush, Syaoran never let go of Sakura and Sakura never dropped the gaze between their eyes.  
  
"So sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to."  
  
Being the naïve person Sakura was, Sakura believed Tomoyo and they continued to work. They made a few experiments and a few boo boo.  
  
"Sakura, I've heard Mr Li asked you out. Is it true?" Tomoyo asked this as though Syaoran was NOT Mr Li. Sakura gulped. Syaoran gulped.  
  
"Well, it's just a friendship dinner. Nothing too special."  
  
"Not planning to marry her are you Syaoran. If you are, you've got competition with Mr Li. He's sure to propose to Sakura soon." Syaoran became red after hearing this and practically exploded.  
  
"First I never said I don't plan on proposing to Sakura and second, I am Mr Li. Oops." Realising the mistake he made by telling Tomoyo AND Sakura his plans, he turned his head away from them.  
  
"So Tomoyo, how's Eriol acting towards YOU?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Well, he's really nice."  
  
"Asked you to move in yet?"  
  
"He did when we had dessert and guessed what, I said when we're married I'll move in. Isn't that cool?"  
  
"Cool. So you're making a move on Eriol. He does have heaps of money."  
  
After a moment's consideration, Tomoyo finally realised what was happening. Her blush was something compared to Syaoran's.  
  
"I'll go to the bathroom."  
  
She headed towards the bathroom and as she returned she pushed Sakura over again. This time, Sakura and Syaoran weren't as fortunate. As Sakura fell, Syaoran wasn't able to support her. He gripped onto her waist but that only pulled him down. When they reached the floor, there wasn't a pleasant scene. Syaoran had his back on the floor with his hands wrapped around Sakura's waist. Sakura was on Syaoran's chest and their hands were together. To make matters worst [sakura/Syaoran] their lips were firmly pressed on each other's. Tomoyo happened to have her camcord with her and recorded it, even when they fell onto each other's lips.  
  
"Are you's okay? You look very sick Sakura."  
  
"Thanks to my friend."  
  
"So sorry. Syaoran, are you okay. Your face is red. Have you got a cold."  
  
Syaoran just glared at Tomoyo who was grinning badly.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Sorry that was a really short chapter but I have got to write another story [you'll never find it]. Please review.  
  
*scf* 


End file.
